An Interesting Dialouge
by DarkestCornerOfMyMind
Summary: A partner piece with WindMistressYouna-chan! A few traded emails between us turned into a fun, blowout story! Read and enjoy! HiruMamo and SenaSuzu, along with appearences of other anime characters. Rated for Hiruma's mouth and other things.
1. Start: 72669

Hi hi! This is 72669 speaking!

I've done a partner piece with my very good friend (whom I don't personally know however), WindMistressYouna-chan! She is a very cool person. At first, we just started to trade private messages, and then it became some sort of full blown dialouge. We have no idea how it happened either. But we liked it, so we made it in to a story!

One word about Windy-chan though. If you haven't read her biography page, then you won't know that she is Hiruma Youichi's long lost little sister! Hehe, this will get very interesting. Everything we said (well, not the first few emails) will be up here. Including our talk about when we wanted to put it up as a story in the first place. If you're confused, don't worry! Everyone will be the same. Just ask either me or Windy-chan for details! Also, if you have your own idea of what to happen, just contact and we might put it in! Well, this will be very short, but this is how it all started!

* * *

_72669:_ Tell me if you ever become Mamo-neechan's sister-in-law.

_Hiruma:_ No way that's EVER gonna happen!

_72669:_ Wha... HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!

_Hiruma:_ YA-HA!

_72669:_ ... Oh, CRAP. You put that down RIGHT NOW! If you blast my computer with that, I WILL KILL YOU!! And your dear little manager too!

_Hiruma:_ ... Who the hell are you?

_72669:_ ... (weeps)

* * *

Well, I told you it was short. But it gets longer as it goes on! Kekeke!


	2. WindMistressYouna

Well now, here's the second chapter. Kekeke...

* * *

**Youna :** MOU! NII-SAMA!

**Hiruma :** SHUT UP!

**Youna :** Okay but I'm going to tell Mamori-neesama about this sticks out tongue

**Hiruma :** What?! NO!

**Youna :** Why? Does it matter? She won't be my sister-in-law after all, right? (grins evilly)

**Hiruma :** Fucking squirt! GET BACK HERE! RIGHT NOW!

**Youna :** continues to grin evilly make me niisama

**Hiruma :** You, fucking Manager, hold on. Fucking hold on! Why in the whole wide fucking world did I say that right now?!

**Youna :** I dunno. Maybe it's your subconscious feeling guilty cause you told us that you won't marry Mamori-neesama XP

**Hiruma :** OH JUST SHUT UP!

* * *

If you're slightly disappointed that this story is boring, it won't be for long! Whee!


	3. Getting Interesting

Here's the third chapter!

* * *

_72669:_ Wait, how are you over there, then over here?

_Hiruma:_ Kekeke, I'm amazing that way.

_72669:_ ... Let me guess, Sena somehow carried you over here right?

_Hiruma:_ I thought you hated gay crap.

_72669:_ To be frank, I do, but with you it isn't impossible.

_Hiruma:_ Kekeke, you're a hell lot more sane than Youna.

_72669:_ Believe me, I can get even more insane than you if I want to, but I seriously don't think you'll live if I do.

_Hiruma:_ (points gun menacingly) Is that a threat? Damn girl.

_72669:_ (sticks out tongue) Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Figure it out yourself, manager molester.

_Hiruma:_ ... You read TwiliteTGRgrl's story, didn't you?

_72669:_ Yep, and Windy-chan did to, judging from her review. Hey, Windy-chan, try locking Hiruma and Mamori in a room together. It's not a new idea, but you can spice it up with that wild imagination of yours, right?

_Hiruma:_ ... Wait, WHAT THE ARE YOU IMPLYING?!

* * *

Kekeke, this is where it gets interesting!


	4. Locked in a Closet

Now it's Youna-chan's turn! Fourth chappie up!

* * *

**Youna :** Kekekeke! (evil grin) You want to molest Mamori-neesama?

**Hiruma :** What?!

**Youna :** Right now?

**Hiruma :** What are you talking about?!

**Youna :** Kekekeke!

**Mamori :** (coming from the Hiruma's kitchen) Ne, I made someWAH!

**Youna :** (shoves them in, guess what, KEKEKE a closet! But not very small. They can move, just a little XP ) Wahahahaha! I'm going to leave you 2 there for a while. Or maybe for sometime. Or, if Yoichi-niisama wants, forever (grin grows a lil larger)

**Hiruma :** WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!

**Youna :** Kekeke! (has placed a hidden camera inside there beforehand) KEKEKEKE!

**Hiruma :** WHY IN THE WHOLE WIDE FUCKING WORLD ARE YOU FUCKING LAUGHING?!

**Mamori :** STOP TALKING TO HER THAT WAY!

**Youna :** (enjoys watching them in her laptop, ooh!) Their faces are half an inch away from each other KEKEKEKEKEKE!

* * *

Kekeke, this is where it gets fun! Though why Mamo-neechan was in Hiruma's kitchen is beyond me.


	5. Hiruma's Beginning Fury

Kekeke, I know I'm really hyper right now, but this is just getting soo fun! For know, I'll stop with the commentary unless I have to explain something that you guys might not get.

* * *

_72669:_ Wow, they're so pissed that I can hear them from over here...

_Hiruma:_ YOUNA!! You damn little brat, when I get out of here...

_Mamori:_ Hiruma-kun! Put that down! If you set that thing off, you'll blow us to bits too!

_Hiruma:_ Tch. I'd rather get blown to bits than stick in here with you, Miss Piggy.

_Mamori:_ WHAT WAS THAT?!

(Hiruma's cellphone rings. With some difficulty, he extracts it from his pocket.)

_72669:_ Kekeke, I can't beleive your sister did that!

_Hiruma:_ Dammit! You're the one that gave her the idea that I wanted to molest the damn manager, didn't you!

_Mamori:_ WHAT?!

_72669:_ Kekeke, yep! I also gave her the idea to lock you guys in the closet!

_Hiruma:_ DAMMIT!! When I get my hands on you...

_72669:_ What? You'll kill me? Sorry "honey" (rolls eyes), but I can't let you, not unless you make with that manager first!

_Mamori:_ What the heck is going on?!

_Hiruma:_ DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!

_72669:_ Good, cause heaven sounds boring, right Windy-chan?


	6. Singing Talent

**Youna :** Kekeke! Yup! Probably boring. You're enjoying yourself, ne, Yoichi-niisama (grins evilly)

**Mamori :** SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!

**Hiruma :** OH JUST SHUT UP!

**Youna :** Lalalala lalalalala XP

**Hiruma :** YOUNA! GET US OUT OF HERE! NOW!

**Youna :** Dun wanna. Ne, Mamori-neesama, wanna hear nii-sama sing?

**Hiruma :** WHAT?!

**Mamori :** You can sing?!

**Hiruma :** I CAN sing. I just DON'T sing. There's a big difference fucking manager.

**Mamori :** Don't call me that!

**Youna :** Alrighty then! While you two are flirting with each other, I'll play it.

**H & M :** WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!

* * *

**_Hideru_**

**_Kawaita ano hi ga kowakute  
Yasureta boku wa nigete bakari de  
Wasureta ii no ni kasenai ka koto  
Ai mae ni kare ga  
Yureta yureta ima mo mune ni no kotte_**

**_Deaeta imi wo sagashitemo  
Kotae wa koko ni wa made nai kara  
Mou ichisuyoku dakishimeta  
Ito akirame kirezuni  
Nurete nurete ima namida ni chikatta_**

**_FOREVER LOVE wo anata ni sasageru nakute  
Kono karada ga (karada ga) uchitemo (uchitemo)  
Mabori nai kara_**

**_FOREVER LOVE wo anata ni todoke takute  
Kono omoi wa (omoi wa) iro aseru (iro aseru)  
Koko nado nai kara_**

**_Ai iin de kita nagai uchi okiteru aru kakera  
Atsumete futari omiakasu yami wo terashi tai_**

**_Eien no ai wo  
Anata ni mite ochikute  
Kisetsuketa boku shita  
Ii yasenai koto ga aru kara_**

**_FOREVER LOVE wo anata ni todoke tai dake  
Kono omoi wa (omoi wa) iro aseru (iro aseru)  
Koto nado nai kara_**

**_(FOREVER LOVE) itsumademo  
(FOREVER LOVE) wasuernai  
(FOREVER LOVE) yuku mori o_**

* * *

Youna : BRAVO NIISAMA! BRAVO!

Hiruma : WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?! ANSWER ME! NOW!

Youna : Oh come on! A lot of people heard it already.

Hiruma : WHAT?!

Youna : Uh, youtube?

Hiruma : I DON'T LIKE THE TONE OF YOUR VOICE YOUNG LADY!

* * *

Kekeke, I couldn't help but explain. Hiruma's seiyuu, Atsushi Tamura is the lead singer in a band called Jealkb. This is one of his songs.


	7. Sena's Arrival

_72669:_ Kekeke! Indeed! Bravo! I'm surprised that you don't curse at Windy-chan and call her Ojou-chan (young lady or little miss).

_Hiruma:_ JUST SHUT UP!!

_72669:_ Ne ne, Mamo-neechan, did you like it?

_Mamori:_ (completely stunned) You're good, Hiruma-kun! I should tell everyone else...

_Hiruma:_ DO THAT AND I WILL TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU DID IN SECOND GRADE!!

_Mamori:_ Wha... WHAT?! How do you know about that?!

_72669:_ Hm? Curious...

_H & M:_ STAY OUT OF THIS!!

_72669:_ Eek! So I take it that you don't want my skeleton key?

_Hiruma:_ You got the key? THEN LET US OUT!!

_72669:_ Kekeke, not unless you sing "Love Balance"!

_Mamori:_ (even more stunned) You sang a song about LOVE?!

_72669:_ Hmm? Wasn't that last song about love too?

_Hiruma:_ Right now, I'd rather be stuck in here with this pig than sing that stupid song again!

_Mamori:_ Who are you calling a pig?!

_72669:_ To be frank Mamo-neechan, when it comes to cream puffs, I'll have to agree with Hiruma.

_Mamori:_ Not you too!

_Sena:_ She is right you know.

_72669:_ Sena? Why're you here?

_Sena:_ Hi, Number-chan. I heard that Mamori-neechan and Hiruma-san got locked in a closet together, and Suzuna wants me to get video tapes.

_72669:_ Oh? I thought you didn't beleive in this (indicates closet). I guess you'll do anything for Suzuna, huh?

_Sena:_ (blushes and does not reply)

_72669:_ Hm, would you like to hear Hiruma sing?

_Sena:_ He can sing?

_Hiruma:_ Again, I can sing, but I don't sing. You're just as dense as your dear neechan, aren't you?

_Mamori:_ Don't talk to Sena like that!

_72669:_ Geez, this is getting long... Take it from here, Windy-chan!


	8. Love Balance!

**Youna :** Kekekeke! What if I spread the videos, hm?

**Hiruma :** You wouldn't dare tohat!

**Youna :** Oh really? I have the video of "Love Balance" right over here grins

**Hiruma :** WHAT?!

**Youna :** Wanna hear it guys?

**Sena :** So, he can really sing...

**Hiruma :** SHUT UP FUCKING SHRIMP!

**Sena :** EKK!

**Youna :** Whee! Let's hear it! YA-HA!

* * *

**_Love Balance_**

**_Tatoeba, kimi ga boku de  
subete wo osoketa toshite  
yuganda toki no naka de  
ogaite orokasa oshiru_**

**_wo ochite'ku koto ni kizukasu ni  
shirubi kaze ni odori no saa  
sugiteku kimi mo odorasu ni  
kimi wo ieshi kuru shinetsu tsukeru no saa_**

**_daremo ga takushi motte  
togareba kotoba no NAIFU  
kizukeba tsukisasatte  
daren ni kitsudake no bosu_**

**_itami ga kimi ni sagarate  
umi shikiru e no taizan  
nagareru kashiki tomarasu ni  
hanareyu fuku DARLING_**

**_Love Balance!  
(love balance kowarete yuku)  
Hashagi kuzureteku  
Saisho no kimochi ni modoreba shinai  
hanetsu demo ONE WAY_**

**_tatoeba, kimi ga boku de  
subete wo osoketa toshite  
kawaita kaze no naka de  
muimi ni kotae wo sagasu_**

**_hanareba kimochi mo odorasu ni  
hitori ogari no genjitsu  
nagareru keshiki tomarasu ni  
hanareyu fuku DARLING_**

**_Love Balance!  
(Love balance kowarete yuku)  
hashagi kuzureteku  
saisho no kimochi ni modoreba shinai  
hanetsu demo ONE WAY_**

**_itami ga kimi ni sagarate  
umi shikiru e no taizan  
nagareru kashiki tomarasu ni  
hanareyu fuku DARLING_**

**_Love Balance!  
(Love balance kowarete yuku)  
Love Balance kuzurete yuku  
(Love Balance kowakete yuku)  
hashagi kuzureteru  
saisho no kimochi ni modoreba shinai  
hanetsu demo ONE WAY, ONE WAY_**

* * *

**S & M :** (even more stunned and they are both gaping right now)

**Youna :** Kekekeke!

**Mamori :** (stares at Yoichiniisama)

**Hiruma :** Fucking manager, didn't anybody tell you that it's not polite to stare? Kekeke! I'm going to write that in my threat notebook! Kekeke!

**Mamori :** MOU HIRUMA-KUN!

**Youna :** (writes something in a piece of paper so that the two lovebirds/lovebats XP in the closet won't know about it) So, what do you think, Sena-kun? Kekeke!  
Oh, yeah, do good with the videos XP


	9. More Songs and Sena's Confession

_72669:_ Kekeke, you're pretty pissed, aren't you Hiruma?

_Hiruma:_ DAMN right I'm pissed! How she get those videos...

_72669:_ I gave 'em to her. KEKEKE!

_Hiruma:_ YOU DAMN LITTLE…!!

_Mamori:_ Enough cursing! Hiruma-kun, do you have any control over your mouth?!

_Hiruma:_ As much as you do when it comes to those damn creampuffs!

_Mamori:_ Hiruma-kun you jerk!!

_72669:_ (giggle) You two really have a lot of lover quarrels.

_H & M:_ WE ARE NOT LOVERS!!

_72669:_ (sigh) If only I could find the lyrics for that other song you sang too...

_Mamori:_ What song?

_72669:_ "Oputi."

_Mamori:_ Come to think of it, I never heard of "Hideru" or "Love Balance" or "Oputi" before...

_72669:_ I should say you haven't. Hiruma wrote those himself! Kekeke...

_Hiruma:_ I DID NOT!!

_Sena:_ He did actually... So that's what he does on his laptop at times...

_72669:_ Kekeke, yup! ... Eh? When did you get here?

_Sena:_ Suzuna wants the videos of Hiruma-san singing.

_72669:_ Oh, here you go! You should let her have the videos of you, Monta, Shin, and Sakuraba singing too. Oh, and don't forget Mamori, the moment I find those  
lyrics...

_Sena:_ Suzuna has a song too. She has the best voice... (dreamy look)

_Hiruma:_ Hey, lover boy. If you give those videos to that damn cheerleader, I'll let everyone know that neither of you are virgins anymore...

_Sena:_ (makes weird choking noise)

_Mamori:_ WHAT?! That's horrible! You can't accuse Sena of something that's not even true!

_Sena:_ Um, Mamori-neechan...

_Mamori:_ Yes Sena?

(A muffled noise. Sounds like 72669 and Sena whispering urgently. Ends with 72669 saying "You want me to tell her?")

_Sena:_ (nods)

_72669:_ Hey, Mamoneechan, what Hiruma just said is right. Neither Sena or Suzuna have any virginity anymore...

_Mamori:_ EH?!

_Sena:_ We kind of took each other's.

_Mamori:_ Sena, you, how... (faints)

_Hiruma:_ Crap! She went limp on me!

_72669:_ Kekeke, so support her.

_Sena:_ How long are you making them stay in there?

_72669:_ As long as they don't suffocate. By the way, do you want to be locked in a closet with Suzuna?

_Sena:_ I've already DONE that. It was fun.

_72669:_ Holy crap. What happened to that sweet, innocent little boy that we all knew and loved?

_Sena:_ Only on camera. Sorry.

_72669:_ (hugs) Don't be. You're more interesting this way. Looks like we'll need another closet then...

_Sena:_ Well, Youna-chan will take care of that, ne?

_72669:_ (giggle) Good idea. By the way, Windy-chan, if you still have all the other emails I sent to you, can you send them back to me? I want to read the whole dialouge we did...

* * *

There are songs you know! Here's the list:

**_Go!_** by Kobayakawa Sena (Miyu Irino)

**_Thanks_** by Kobayakawa Sena

**_Go For It!_** by Taki Suzuna (Shoko Nakagawa)

_**MAX Wind!**_ by Raimon Tarou/Monta (Kappei Yamaguchi)

_**Futari No Imi**_ by Anezaki Mamori (Aya Hirano)

_**Make My Way**_ by Sakuraba Haruto (Mamoru Miyano)

_**Atarashi Kaze**_ by Shin Seijirou (Naoya Gomoto)

**_Chain of Power_** by Sena, Monta, Mamori, Kurita

Hiruma had a character song too, but that got deleted. If you want to listen to these songs, just email me and I'll send you the links! Hiruma's songs included!


	10. Naruto Characters Start to Invade?

**Youna :** And I just did! XP Niisama, me wantie mouth to mouth! Kekekekekeke!

**Hiruma :** WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT!

**Youna :** Dun wake her up that way XP

**Hiruma :** Shut up!

**Youna :** (goes out then comes back carrying a closet) Pretty strong XP but I still managed it Kekekeke! Here's the other one! XP

**Hiruma :** I'm going to kill you!

**Youna :** If you're going tohat, may I have one last request?

**Hiruma :** What?

**Youna :** MAKE OUT WITH NEESAMA! KEKEKEKEKEKE!

**Hiruma :** YOU ARE SO DEAD!

**Youna :** (in a singsong voice) Ya-ha!

**Hiruma :** Don't do that to my catchphrase!

**Youna :** No can do! XP Kekekekeke!

**Sena :** She's your sister, alright.

**Hiruma :** Shut up!

**Sena :** Well, I don't think you'll be able do harm me right now since your obviously busy admiring Mamori-neechan's face.

**Hiruma :** WHAT?! How did you That's not my point!

**Youna :** Busted!

**Hiruma :** SHUT IT!

**Sena :** Manager Fucking Demon (hehe you know where this came from XP)

**Hiruma :** QUIET!

**Itachi :** You're the one being noisy, Hiruma...

**Hiruma :** WHAT THE?! Is that you, fucking Uchiha?!

**Itachi :** See... You're the one who's yelling in here...

**Youna & Sena :** (nods)

**Hiruma :** JUST FUCKING SHUT IT!


End file.
